Serpent légendaire du Seireitei
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: Quand une mère capitaine de division et sa meilleure amie se mêlent toutes deux des histoires de cœurs de la Soul Society, le mieux est de se mettre aux abris car ça risque de faire des dégâts ! Yaoi à venir. Venez lire si vous avez envie de rire un bon coup ! Couple vedette Byakuya/Ichigo
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi hormis ceux qui ne viennent pas du manga !

Petit mot de l'auteure : Me revoilà avec une fiction sur nos adorables -violente quinte de toux- Shinigamis ! Présence de Yaoi dans cette fic alors homophobes, vous êtes priez de quitter cette page mais bienvenu aux yaoistes ! Je préviens d'avance ceux qui me connaissent bien... Tsuki et Haruna seront de la partie alors attention aux fous-rires et aux scènes à vous faire hurler "WTF?!" devant vos écrans xD Bon, si tout est clair, on attaque l'histoire ! On se retrouve en bas pour le salon des persos !

* * *

><p><span>Serpent légendaire du Seireitei<span>

I/ Fin de l'Enfer

**U**n gémissement de douleur s'échappa de la masse gluante et brulante ressortant de la lave infernale. Un squelette se reconstitua dans la seconde, suivit de près par des muscles, des nerfs et des veines et enfin, de la peau vint de nouveau recouvrir l'ensemble du corps féminin qui se tordait de douleur sur le sable noir de la plaine déserte de l'Enfer. Les longs cheveux ébène recouvrirent le dos arqué de la femme qui poussa un grognement a mis chemin du cri et du hurlement. Le cycle était sans fin. Se faire dévorer par les Kushanada, se faire recraché aux fin fonds des flammes et revenir à la vie pour ensuite pourrir et servir de repas de nouveau. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ? Elle ne savait plus. Ayant perdue le compte du temps passant au sein de cette prison.

Ses péchés ne seraient pas pardonnés. Ou si peut-être qu'ils le seront. Mais et elle ? S'en était-elle repentie ? Oui et non, en réalité. Ce qu'elle avait fait, elle ne le regretterait jamais. En revanche, certains de ses actes n'avaient pas été justifiables. Ni par elle, ni par personne. La haine ? Elle n'en ressentait plus depuis longtemps. Tout comme ses autres émotions d'ailleurs. Elles s'étaient toutes comme… mises en sommeil pour elle ne savait quelle raison. Elle releva la tête lorsque les lourds pas des Kushanada se firent entendre. Les créatures au crâne allongé vers l'arrière s'arrêtèrent devant elle mais ne lui firent rien. Elle haussa un sourcil alors que l'un d'entre eux la prit délicatement entre ses doigts. Sans lui faire mal. _Etrange, vraiment très étrange…_ Songea rapidement la femme en se laissant porter par le balancement de la démarche de la créature qui la gardait au creux de sa paume sans la brutaliser comme elle en avait l'habitude depuis son arrivée en Enfer. Ses yeux, un subtile mélange entre le bleu le plus profond et le mauve se fermèrent sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, finalement elle était bien plus affaiblie qu'elle ne le pensait…

Des voix nombreuses et complètement incompréhensibles la tirèrent un peu brutalement de son inconscience alors qu'elle sentait son corps niché dans un tissu chaud et agréable au touché. Ses membres étaient lourds et ne semblaient pas vouloir lui répondre. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Ses sens partaient en vrille et mettaient un moment à s'adapter à son nouvel environnement. L'odeur âpre qui la prenait à la gorge en Enfer n'était plus, là où elle se trouvait et ces immondes chaines perçant sa chair meurtrie, elle n'en sentait plus le poids ni même la présence. Toute la douleur qu'elle avait éprouvée semblait s'être envolée et elle en soupira de soulagement intérieurement. Sa bouche comme sa gorge ne lui permettait pas de s'exprimer de manière intelligible ou même tout simplement audible par les nombreuses personnes qui semblaient s'occuper d'elle et de sa pauvre carcasse.

Lorsqu'elle parvient à ouvrir ses prunelles étranges, elle tomba directement sur le visage le plus séduisant qu'elle ait jamais vu. L'homme qui la regardait avec douceur et inquiétude, sourit en la voyant enfin réveillée. Les autres voix les entourant devinrent alors floues et la femme se concentra uniquement sur le bel homme à la chevelure blonde et aux yeux dorés qui lui faisait face. Avec prévenance, il l'aida à boire un verre d'eau qu'elle accueillit avec ravissement et soulagement. L'eau froide glissa le long de sa gorge meurtrie, la rendant moins douloureuse bien qu'elle ne lui permette pas de reparler dans l'immédiat. Ce fut, sans que nul ne le sache, le début d'un amour passionné entre les deux individus dont les fils écarlates du destin noua les poignets.

Tout ce qui se passa ensuite resta dans le flou. La femme se souvient être menée dans la maison royale de la Soul Society en compagnie de cet homme qui portait le nom d'Ichiru Kuran. Très vite, elle devient l'une des Shinigamis les plus puissantes et son zanpakuto fut aussi craint qu'elle de par ses capacités et les mystères qui entouraient sa fabrication. L'amour se fit présent tout au long des années défilantes qu'ils passèrent ensemble et très vite le mariage ainsi que les enfants suivirent. La jeune épouse nageait dans le bonheur alors qu'elle avait raccrochée sa veste de Shinigamis, se consacrant à sa nouvelle famille dont elle était la reine. Et oui, Reine de la Soul Society. Elle n'en revenait pas mais ce n'était qu'un détail à ses yeux alors que ses jumeaux jouaient dans le jardin de la résidence familiale. Son cœur était en paix et elle était heureuse. Un époux aimant, des enfants magnifiques et en bonne santé comme elle. Que pouvait-elle demander de plus ? Rien ! Enfin… C'était ce qu'elle croyait avant qu'Aizen n'accède au poste de Capitaine de la 5ème Division.

La Reine se méfiait de cet homme qu'elle trouvait faux mais ce n'était que de simples intuitions. Nul ne la croirait bien qu'elle soit souveraine. Ainsi, elle tut ses appréhensions et partie en mission dans le Hueco Mundo, sans se douter de ce qui allait se tramer durant son absence.

A son retour, elle s'effondra et se retira du monde. S'enfermant dans sa solitude. Aizen s'était débarrassé des siens qui se doutaient de quelque chose à son sujet. Aucun n'avait survécu. Les cadavres de son époux et ses fils furent ceux qui firent craquer son masque impassible, dévoilant une femme fragile sous une carapace inexpressive. Mais une rencontre inattendue l'aidera à sortir la tête des ténèbres et s'ouvrir de nouveau.

To be continued... ?

* * *

><p><span>Minute de la commentatrice !<span>

Salut tout le monde, ici Nanadu33980 alias Nath-chan ! Je suis la commentatrice de cette fanfiction écrite par ma jumelle de conneries alors tremblez, si vous osez ! *_ricanements démoniaques_* !

n gémissement de douleur s'échappa de la masse gluante et brûlante ressortant de la lave infernale. Un squelette se reconstitua dans la seconde, suivit de près par des muscles, des nerfs et des veines et enfin, de la peau vint de nouveau recouvrir l'ensemble du corps féminin qui se tordait de douleur sur le sable noir de la plaine déserte de l'Enfer. Les longs cheveux ébène recouvrirent le dos arqué de la femme qui poussa un grognement a mis chemin du cri et du hurlement. Le cycle était sans fin. Se faire dévorer par les Kushanada, se faire recraché aux fin fonds des flammes et revenir à la vie pour ensuite pourrir et servir de repas de nouveau. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ? Elle ne savait plus. Ayant perdue le compte du temps passant au sein de cette prison.

Ses péchés ne seraient pas pardonnés. Ou si peut-être qu'ils le seront. Mais et elle ? S'en était-elle repentie ? Oui et non, en réalité. Ce qu'elle avait fait, elle ne le regretterait jamais. En revanche, certains de ses actes n'avaient pas été justifiables. Ni par elle, ni par personne. La haine ? Elle n'en ressentait plus depuis longtemps. Tout comme ses autres émotions d'ailleurs. Elles s'étaient toutes comme… mises en sommeil pour elle ne savait quelle raison. Elle releva la tête lorsque les lourds pas des Kushanada se firent entendre. Les créatures au crâne allongé vers l'arrière s'arrêtèrent devant elle mais ne lui firent rien. Elle haussa un sourcil alors que l'un d'entre eux la prit délicatement entre ses doigts. Sans lui faire mal. _Étrange__, vraiment très étrange…_ Songea rapidement la femme en se laissant porter par le balancement de la démarche de la créature qui la gardait au creux de sa paume sans la brutaliser comme elle en avait l'habitude depuis son arrivée en Enfer. Ses yeux, un subtile mélange entre le bleu le plus profond et le mauve se fermèrent sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, finalement elle était bien plus affaiblie qu'elle ne le pensait…

Des voix nombreuses et complètement incompréhensibles la tirèrent un peu brutalement de son inconscience alors qu'elle sentait son corps niché dans un tissu chaud et agréable au touché. Ses membres étaient lourds et ne semblaient pas vouloir lui répondre. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Ses sens partaient en vrille et mettaient un moment à s'adapter à son nouvel environnement. L'odeur âpre qui la prenait à la gorge en Enfer n'était plus, là où elle se trouvait et ces immondes chaînes perçant sa chair meurtrie, elle n'en sentait plus le poids ni même la présence. Toute la douleur qu'elle avait éprouvée semblait s'être envolée et elle en soupira de soulagement intérieurement. Sa bouche comme sa gorge ne lui permettait pas de s'exprimer de manière intelligible ou même tout simplement audible par les nombreuses personnes qui semblaient s'occuper d'elle et de sa pauvre carcasse.

Lorsqu'elle parvient à ouvrir ses prunelles étranges, elle tomba directement sur le visage le plus séduisant qu'elle ait jamais vu. L'homme qui la regardait avec douceur et inquiétude, sourit en la voyant enfin réveillée. Les autres voix les entourant devinrent alors floues et la femme se concentra uniquement sur le bel homme à la chevelure blonde et aux yeux dorés qui lui faisait face. Avec prévenance, il l'aida à boire un verre d'eau qu'elle accueillit avec ravissement et soulagement. L'eau froide glissa le long de sa gorge meurtrie, la rendant moins douloureuse bien qu'elle ne lui permette pas de reparler dans l'immédiat. Ce fut, sans que nul ne le sache, le début d'un amour passionné entre les deux individus dont les fils écarlates du destin noua les poignets.

Tout ce qui se passa ensuite resta dans le flou. La femme se souvient être menée dans la maison royale de la Soul Society en compagnie de cet homme qui portait le nom d'Ichiru Kuran. Très vite, elle devient l'une des Shinigamis les plus puissantes et son zanpakuto fut aussi craint qu'elle de par ses capacités et les mystères qui entouraient sa fabrication. **[Nath-chan : À mon avis un truc du genre : Ceux-ci n'est pas pour les enfants et les âmes sensibles XD]** L'amour se fit présent tout au long des années défilantes qu'ils passèrent ensemble et très vite le mariage ainsi que les enfants suivirent. La jeune épouse nageait dans le bonheur alors qu'elle avait raccrochée sa veste de Shinigamis, se consacrant à sa nouvelle famille dont elle était la reine. Et oui, Reine de la Soul Society. Elle n'en revenait pas mais ce n'était qu'un détail à ses yeux alors que ses jumeaux jouaient dans le jardin de la résidence familiale. Son cœur était en paix et elle était heureuse. Un époux aimant, des enfants magnifiques et en bonne santé comme elle. Que pouvait-elle demander de plus ? Rien ! Enfin… C'était ce qu'elle croyait avant qu'Aizen n'accède au poste de Capitaine de la 5ème Division.

La Reine se méfiait de cet homme qu'elle trouvait faux mais ce n'était que de simples intuitions. **[Nath-chan : Ouais, je n'ai jamais senti ce mec moi aussi ! Trop aimable pour être honnête !]** Nul ne la croirait bien qu'elle soit souveraine. Ainsi, elle tut ses appréhensions et partie en mission dans le Hueco Mundo, sans se douter de ce qui allait se tramer durant son absence.

A son retour, elle s'effondra et se retira du monde. S'enfermant dans sa solitude. Aizen s'était débarrassé des siens qui se doutaient de quelque chose à son sujet. Aucun n'avait survécu. Les cadavres de son époux et ses fils furent ceux qui firent craquer son masque impassible, dévoilant une femme fragile sous une carapace inexpressive. Mais une rencontre inattendue l'aidera à sortir la tête des ténèbres et s'ouvrir de nouveau.

Et ce sera tout pour cette fois, à la prochaine !

* * *

><p><span>Coin des persos !<span>

Ichigo : Je sens qu'on va encore s'en prendre plein la figure...

Moi : Te plainds pas, Aizen sera pas de partie xD

Aizen : *_déprime tout seul dans son coin comme un con_* ...

Nath-chan : Par contre je serai là !

Hisagi : Elle me fait peur avec cette tête-là... !

Nath-chan : *_Pars déprimer en voyant le peu de confiance qu'à son vice-capitaine en elle_* ...

Moi : *_aura noire_* H-I-S-A-G-I...

Ichigo et Renji : *_frissons d'horreur_* La voilà prête à sortir son Hollow... TOUS AUX ABRIS !

Hisagi : *_goutte derrière la tête*_ Oups !

Nath-chan : *_sautille dans tous les sens_* OUI ! Le Hollow de ma jumelle ^^

Tous les Shinigamis : AU SECOURS ! REVIEWS ! PITIE !

Moi et Nath-chan : *se marre comme des démentes* MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !


	2. Chapter 2

Petit mot de l''auteure : Voici la suite, espérant qu'elle vous plaira !

* * *

><p><span>IILa mère du Shinigami Remplaçant

- MAMAN !

L'interpellée se retourna, sa chevelure ébène suivant son mouvement. Un sourire tendre illumina les traits divins de la femme qui ouvrait les bras vers la silhouette d'un jeune homme aux cheveux roux. Le jeune homme en question passa ses bras puissants autour de la taille de sa dite mère et la serre tendrement contre lui. Souriante, la femme lui rendit son étreinte en passant ses bras frêles dans son dos. Ils restèrent quelques temps enlacés puis se détachant de sa mère, le jeune homme lui prit la main et l'attira derrière lui, vers la Clinique familiale. Ils ne parlèrent pas tout le temps que dura le trajet jusqu'à la Clinique Kurosaki. Savourant la présence de l'autre après deux mois sans se voir.

La femme contempla son fils marchant près d'elle du coin de l'œil. Le jeune homme avait à présent la vingtaine et ses études étaient finies depuis deux ans. Il partageait son temps en aidant son père à la clinique et les missions que lui envoyait la Soul Society où il se rendait de temps à autre. C'était calme depuis la fin des conflits et le rouquin profitait pleinement de sa vie dans le monde des humains. Car il savait très bien que son niveau au-delà de celui d'un Capitaine des 13 Divisions allait sans doute lui valoir une proposition de charge. Il ne savait pas quand mais il savait très bien que ça arriverait.

_- A croire que devenir Capitaine d'une Division est une affaire de famille… _

Elle pouffa silencieusement en y pensant. C'était vrai en plus ! Entre elle qui était revenu au poste de Capitaine de la 5ème Division et Isshin qui avait longtemps été celui de la 10ème, il ne manquait plus qu'Ichigo se fasse aussi nommer à la tête d'une Division !

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire, maman ?

La voix de son fils qu'il l'interrogea fit sortir la belle de ses songes. Elle sourit tendrement à Ichigo avant de secouer la tête légèrement. Le roux haussa un sourcil mais n'insista pas.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés de manière complètement hasardeuse et brutale lorsqu'il y repensait, lors d'une mission de sa mère à Karakura. Elle avait été envoyée éliminer d'énorme Menos Grande qui semaient la pagaille dans la ville et qui étaient bien trop nombreux pour que le jeune homme et ses compagnons puissent tous les gérer. Ichigo s'était fait bêtement encerclé par 5 de ces bestioles quand elle s'était interposée, prenant pour elle, un Cero assez puissant en plein milieu du dos. Paralysée, elle avait quasiment hurlée au jeune homme de fuir. Mais c'était mal connaitre ce dernier. Ichigo ne s'était pas démonté et son Bankai avait rapidement fait le ménage dans tout ce bordel monstrueux comme il l'avait dit lui-même. Une fois que la menace fut écartée, le Shinigami roux emmena le Capitaine de la 5ème à la Clinique où elle reçut les soins d'Urahara et Orihime venu tous les deux en renfort durant la bataille. Elle se présenta sous le nom de Tsukiyomi mais donna la permission au jeune homme de la nommé Tsuki, le diminutif de son prénom, surprenant ainsi Isshin et Urahara eux–même présents dans la pièce à ce moment-là. Lorsque le jeune homme demanda aux concernés la raison de leur étonnement, ce fut son père qui répondit.

- Tu es bien le premier à qui elle autorise une telle chose, Ichi. Tsukiyomi n'est pourtant pas le genre de femme aussi abordable que ce qu'elle vient de montrer. Le fait qu'elle t'ait autorisé à l'appeler par le diminutif de son prénom n'est pas rien… Puis les deux hommes quittèrent le couloir.

Troublé, Ichigo retourna au chevet de Tsuki qui dormait paisiblement depuis sans doute un moment. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, fixant son regard noisette sur la silhouette délicate de la femme endormie. Elle était d'une grande beauté mais aussi d'une grande fragilité. Pourtant sa pression spirituelle restait aussi impressionnante qu'effrayante. Ainsi, lorsque Tsuki se réveilla, Ichigo et elle firent longuement connaissance, se découvrant de nombreux points communs et similitudes dans leurs façons de penser et d'agir selon les situations. Ils se voyaient depuis dès qu'ils le pouvaient. Tsuki faisant quasiment partie intégrante de la famille Kurosaki à la plus grande joie d'Ichigo et de ses sœurs qui avaient également appris à apprécier la magnifique Shinigami. Ils arrivèrent à la clinique et le rouquin ouvrit la porte d'entrée à la volée.

- ICHIGOOOOOOOOOO !

L'interpelé de manière aussi saugrenue se décala sur le côté suivit de celle qu'il aimait comme sa mère. Un boulet de canon se cassa alors lamentablement la figure sur le béton du trottoir.

- POURQUOI TANT DE HAINE ?! Pleurnicha le père de famille sous le ricanement de la belle femme aux yeux bleus de givre.

Ichigo ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et entra dans la maison. Tsuki le suivit et finalement Isshin fut le dernier à passer la porte qu'il referma derrière lui.

- Oka-san ! S'exclamèrent les jumelles en voyant Tsuki passer le pas de la porte, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

- Yuzu ! Karin !

Tsuki les reçues contre sa poitrine et les serra contre elle avec amour et tendresse, déposant quelques baisers dans leurs cheveux et sur leurs fronts. Isshin regardait tout ce petit monde se retrouver avec un regard doux. Ses enfants ayant manqué toute leur vie d'une figure féminine aimante, l'homme était heureux que la Capitaine de la 5ème soit souvent présente.

Le repas fut préparé par Tsuki et Yuzu puis manger dans la joie et la bonne humeur de tous les membres de cette famille un peu spéciale dans son genre. Entre les piques que s'envoyaient sans arrêt le père et le fils sous les grognements réprobateurs de la brunette ayant hérité du caractère fort et entêté de son aîné et les anecdotes amusantes de la Soul Society contées par la Shinigami. Lorsque le thé fut servi, Tsuki remarqua les diverses tentatives de son fils pour attirer son attention. Les petits regards furtifs de ce dernier l'informaient qu'il désirait lui parler en privé. Elle hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

Une fois le breuvage brulant avalé, la mère suivit le fils dans la chambre de ce dernier. La porte fut ensuite fermée et Ichigo alla s'asseoir sur son lit, la tête entre ses mains, ne sachant visiblement pas comment aborder un tel sujet… Son cœur battait comme un malade et sa gorge était nouée par l'angoisse quant à la réaction de sa mère lorsqu'il allait lâcher sa « bombe ». Tsuki suivait discrètement les changements de la pression spirituelle de son fils de cœur, la chose n'étant pas encore officielle. Elle le savait perturbée et angoissé par elle ne savait quoi. Mais cela semblait particulièrement affecté le jeune homme et lui tenir très à cœur. Elle s'assit élégamment auprès de lui et posa une main fine dans la chevelure rousse qu'elle caressa doucement, rassurant peu à peu le jeune homme. Ichigo se détendit progressivement sous les attentions aimantes de Tsuki et cette dernière le sentit très nettement. Elle sourit en voyant le jeune homme se torde les mains et ses lèvres s'ouvrir et se fermer sans qu'un son n'en sorte.

- Tu peux tout me dire, mon chéri.

- C'est compliqué, maman…

Elle l'embrassa sur la tempe. Et il le laissa aller contre elle, nichant son visage dans son cou où il se gorgea de son parfum de lys. Prenant une bonne inspiration, il se lança finalement.

- Je suis amoureux.

- Je suis heureuse pour toi.

- D'un homme…

Tsuki réfléchit quelques minutes mais elle ne voyait pas le problème… Ah si ! Les êtres humains étaient si étroits d'esprit… Pas étonnant que son fils ait peur d'avouer une telle préférence envers une personne du même sexe.

- Qui est-ce mon ange ?

Ichigo nicha davantage son visage brulant de gêne dans la gorge maternelle avant de souffler un prénom qui fit sourire sa mère. Elle n'était même pas surprise.

- Byakuya…

- Mais pourquoi avais-tu peur de me le dire, mon ange ?

Ichigo ne répondit pas mais Tsuki soupira. Elle avait parfaitement saisi le problème. Ichigo avait eu peur de sa réaction. Peur qu'elle le rejette. Pourtant, elle sentait du soulagement dans la pression spirituelle de son fils. Il était aussi très heureux qu'elle ne le rejette pas, qu'elle le comprenne.

- Byakuya est quelqu'un de bien malgré ses défauts mon chéri. Je ne suis pas fâchée que tu l'aime si c'est ce qui te fait peur.

Ichigo sourit et se détacha un peu de sa mère pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Son cœur pesait soudainement moins lourd dans sa poitrine. Un silence agréable s'installa ensuite. Mais soudain Tsuki et Ichigo se figèrent. Ils connaissaient très même trop bien cette pression spirituelle qui venait de faire son apparition. Comme mut d'un certain instinct surprenant de survie, la mère et le fils s'écartèrent du mur supportant leur dos alors qu'ils étaient assis sur le lit du rouquin. Mais Kon, lui, n'eut pas cette chance.

BOUM !

- TSUKI-SAMA !

BIM !

- Ouille…~

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux et Tsuki plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, retenant à grand peine son fou-rire devant la scène qui se tenait devant eux. Un petit bout de femme, tout aussi belle de la Capitaine de la 5ème Division était encastré dans le mur face au juste en face de celui par lequel elle était « entrée », les bras et les jambes bien écartées à l'image d'une étoile de mer desséchée. Sa chevelure noire aux reflets bleutés ressemblait à une crinière de lion tellement elle était ébouriffée et partait dans tous les sens. La femme s'extirpa de son carcan de mur et tenta de marcher. Cela ne fut pas brillant malheureusement pour elle… Il fallait préciser que sa démarche ressemblait drôlement à celle d'un buveur de saké complètement éméché. Les deux spectateurs n'en purent plus en voyant le petit Kon complètement écrasé sur le sol où tout un pan du mur troué reposait. Complètement plat, comme une crêpe ! Tsuki fut la première à se bidonner comme une folle et rapidement suivie par Ichigo qui la soutenait d'un bras sous son aisselle.

Leur fou-rire dura quelques minutes, le temps que l'intruse ne se reprenne. Voyant sa sempai et celui que cette dernière aimait comme son fils se bidonner comme des imbéciles, elle haussa un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si drôle ? Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de l'état de la pièce, elle pouffa. Décidément, elle avait encore raté son atterrissage !

- Que fais-tu ici, Haruna ?

- Le Capitaine en Chef veut vous voir vous et Ichi-chan de toute urgence apparemment.

- Hum ?

Tsuki haussait un sourcil. Etrange. C'était pourtant lui qui lui avait donné l'autorisation de venir à Karakura pendant quelques jours. Et là, il voulait les voir, elle et Ichigo ? Très bizarre… Mais elle haussa les épaules. A croire que le vieux Yamamoto devenait gâteux… Après tout, il n'était plus tout jeune, non plus !

To be continued... ?

* * *

><p><span>Minute de la commentatrice<span>

Coucou me revoilà ! *_ricanements de démon_* Amusez-vous bien !

- MAMAN !

L'interpellée se retourna, sa chevelure ébène suivant son mouvement. Un sourire tendre illumina les traits divins de la femme qui ouvrait les bras vers la silhouette d'un jeune homme aux cheveux roux. Le jeune homme en question passa ses bras puissants autour de la taille de sa dite mère et la serre tendrement contre lui. Souriante, la femme lui rendit son étreinte en passant ses bras frêles dans son dos. Ils restèrent quelques temps enlacés puis se détachant de sa mère, le jeune homme lui prit la main et l'attira derrière lui, vers la Clinique familiale. Ils ne parlèrent pas tout le temps que dura le trajet jusqu'à la Clinique Kurosaki. Savourant la présence de l'autre après deux mois sans se voir.

La femme contempla son fils marchant près d'elle du coin de l'œil. Le jeune homme avait à présent la vingtaine et ses études étaient finies depuis deux ans. Il partageait son temps en aidant son père à la clinique et les missions que lui envoyait la Soul Society où il se rendait de temps à autre. **[Nath-chan : Pour foutre le bordel !] **C'était calme depuis la fin des conflits et le rouquin profitait pleinement de sa vie dans le monde des humains. Car il savait très bien que son niveau au-delà de celui d'un Capitaine des 13 Divisions allait sans doute lui valoir une proposition de charge. Il ne savait pas quand mais il savait très bien que ça arriverait.

_- A croire que devenir Capitaine d'une Division est une affaire de famille… _

Elle pouffa silencieusement en y pensant. C'était vrai en plus ! Entre elle qui était revenu au poste de Capitaine de la 5ème Division et Isshin qui avait longtemps été celui de la 10ème, il ne manquait plus qu'Ichigo se fasse aussi nommer à la tête d'une Division !

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire, maman ?

La voix de son fils qu'il l'interrogea fit sortir la belle de ses songes. Elle sourit tendrement à Ichigo avant de secouer la tête légèrement. Le roux haussa un sourcil mais n'insista pas.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés de manière complètement hasardeuse et brutale lorsqu'il y repensait, lors d'une mission de sa mère à Karakura. Elle avait été envoyée éliminer d'énorme Menos Grande qui semaient la pagaille dans la ville et qui étaient bien trop nombreux pour que le jeune homme et ses compagnons puissent tous les gérer. Ichigo s'était fait bêtement encerclé par 5 de ces bestioles quand elle s'était interposée, prenant pour elle, un Cero assez puissant en plein milieu du dos. Paralysée, elle avait quasiment hurlée au jeune homme de fuir. Mais c'était mal connaitre ce dernier. Ichigo ne s'était pas démonté et son Bankai avait rapidement fait le ménage dans tout ce bordel monstrueux comme il l'avait dit lui-même. Une fois que la menace fut écartée, le Shinigami roux emmena le Capitaine de la 5ème à la Clinique où elle reçut les soins d'Urahara et Orihime venu tous les deux en renfort durant la bataille. Elle se présenta sous le nom de Tsukiyomi mais donna la permission au jeune homme de la nommé Tsuki, le diminutif de son prénom, surprenant ainsi Isshin et Urahara eux–même présents dans la pièce à ce moment-là. Lorsque le jeune homme demanda aux concernés la raison de leur étonnement, ce fut son père qui répondit.

- Tu es bien le premier à qui elle autorise une telle chose, Ichi. Tsukiyomi n'est pourtant pas le genre de femme aussi abordable que ce qu'elle vient de montrer. Le fait qu'elle t'ait autorisé à l'appeler par le diminutif de son prénom n'est pas rien… Puis les deux hommes quittèrent le couloir.

Troublé, Ichigo retourna au chevet de Tsuki qui dormait paisiblement depuis sans doute un moment. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, fixant son regard noisette sur la silhouette délicate de la femme endormie. Elle était d'une grande beauté mais aussi d'une grande fragilité. Pourtant sa pression spirituelle restait aussi impressionnante qu'effrayante. Ainsi, lorsque Tsuki se réveilla, Ichigo et elle firent longuement connaissance, se découvrant de nombreux points communs **[Nath-chan : Comme s'attirer des emmerdes ! Ou foutre un bordel monstrueux !]** et similitudes dans leurs façons de penser et d'agir selon les situations. Ils se voyaient depuis dès qu'ils le pouvaient. Tsuki faisant quasiment partie intégrante de la famille Kurosaki à la plus grande joie d'Ichigo et de ses sœurs qui avaient également appris à apprécier la magnifique Shinigami. Ils arrivèrent à la clinique et le rouquin ouvrit la porte d'entrée à la volée.

- ICHIGOOOOOOOOOO !

L'interpelé de manière aussi saugrenue se décala sur le côté suivit de celle qu'il aimait comme sa mère. Un boulet de canon se cassa alors lamentablement la figure sur le béton du trottoir.

- POURQUOI TANT DE HAINE ?! Pleurnicha le père de famille sous le ricanement de la belle femme aux yeux bleus de givre.

Ichigo ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et entra dans la maison. Tsuki le suivit et finalement Isshin fut le dernier à passer la porte qu'il referma derrière lui.

- Oka-san ! S'exclamèrent les jumelles en voyant Tsuki passer le pas de la porte, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

- Yuzu ! Karin !

Tsuki les reçues contre sa poitrine et les serra contre elle avec amour et tendresse, déposant quelques baisers dans leurs cheveux et sur leurs fronts. Isshin regardait tout ce petit monde se retrouver avec un regard doux. Ses enfants ayant manqué toute leur vie d'une figure féminine aimante, l'homme était heureux que la Capitaine de la 5ème soit souvent présente. **[Nath-chan : Ne me dis pas que Isshin a des vues sur Tsuki ? *_tombe dans les pommes_*]**

Le repas fut préparé par Tsuki et Yuzu puis manger dans la joie et la bonne humeur de tous les membres de cette famille un peu spéciale dans son genre. Entre les piques que s'envoyaient sans arrêt le père et le fils sous les grognements réprobateurs de la brunette ayant hérité du caractère fort et entêté de son aîné et les anecdotes amusantes de la Soul Society contées par la Shinigami. Lorsque le thé fut servi, Tsuki remarqua les diverses tentatives de son fils pour attirer son attention. Les petits regards furtifs de ce dernier l'informaient qu'il désirait lui parler en privé. Elle hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

Une fois le breuvage brulant avalé, la mère suivit le fils dans la chambre de ce dernier. La porte fut ensuite fermée et Ichigo alla s'asseoir sur son lit, la tête entre ses mains, ne sachant visiblement pas comment aborder un tel sujet… Son cœur battait comme un malade et sa gorge était nouée par l'angoisse quant à la réaction de sa mère lorsqu'il allait lâcher sa « bombe ». Tsuki suivait discrètement les changements de la pression spirituelle de son fils de cœur, la chose n'étant pas encore officielle. Elle le savait perturbée et angoissé par elle ne savait quoi. Mais cela semblait particulièrement affecté le jeune homme et lui tenir très à cœur. Elle s'assit élégamment auprès de lui et posa une main fine dans la chevelure rousse qu'elle caressa doucement, rassurant peu à peu le jeune homme. Ichigo se détendit progressivement sous les attentions aimantes de Tsuki et cette dernière le sentit très nettement. Elle sourit en voyant le jeune homme se torde les mains et ses lèvres s'ouvrir et se fermer sans qu'un son n'en sorte.

- Tu peux tout me dire, mon chéri.

- C'est compliqué, maman…

Elle l'embrassa sur la tempe. Et il le laissa aller contre elle, nichant son visage dans son cou où il se gorgea de son parfum de lys. Prenant une bonne inspiration, il se lança finalement.

- Je suis amoureux.

- Je suis heureuse pour toi.

- D'un homme…

Tsuki réfléchit quelques minutes mais elle ne voyait pas le problème… Ah si ! Les êtres humains étaient si étroits d'esprit… Pas étonnant que son fils ait peur d'avouer une telle préférence envers une personne du même sexe.

- Qui est-ce mon ange ?

Ichigo nicha davantage son visage brulant de gêne dans la gorge maternelle avant de souffler un prénom qui fit sourire sa mère. Elle n'était même pas surprise.

- Byakuya… **[Nath-chan : Je sens des ondes glaciales !]**

- Mais pourquoi avais-tu peur de me le dire, mon ange ? **[Nath-chan : Parce que c'est un pingouin !] **

Ichigo ne répondit pas mais Tsuki soupira. Elle avait parfaitement saisi le problème. Ichigo avait eu peur de sa réaction. Peur qu'elle le rejette. Pourtant, elle sentait du soulagement dans la pression spirituelle de son fils. Il était aussi très heureux qu'elle ne le rejette pas, qu'elle le comprenne.

- Byakuya est quelqu'un de bien malgré ses défauts mon chéri. Je ne suis pas fâchée que tu l'aime si c'est ce qui te fait peur.

Ichigo sourit et se détacha un peu de sa mère pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Son cœur pesait soudainement moins lourd dans sa poitrine. Un silence agréable s'installa ensuite. Mais soudain Tsuki et Ichigo se figèrent. Ils connaissaient très même trop bien cette pression spirituelle qui venait de faire son apparition. Comme mut d'un certain instinct surprenant de survie, la mère et le fils s'écartèrent du mur supportant leur dos alors qu'ils étaient assis sur le lit du rouquin. Mais Kon, lui, n'eut pas cette chance.

BOUM !

- TSUKI-SAMA ! **[Nath-chan : JE SUIS LÀ !]**

BIM !

- Ouille…~

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux et Tsuki plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, retenant à grand peine son fou-rire devant la scène qui se tenait devant eux. Un petit bout de femme, tout aussi belle de la Capitaine de la 5ème Division était encastré dans le mur juste en face de celui par lequel elle était « entrée », les bras et les jambes bien écartées à l'image d'une étoile de mer desséchée. Sa chevelure noire aux reflets bleutés ressemblait à une crinière de lion tellement elle était ébouriffée et partait dans tous les sens. La femme s'extirpa de son carcan de mur et tenta de marcher. Cela ne fut pas brillant malheureusement pour elle… Il fallait préciser que sa démarche ressemblait drôlement à celle d'un buveur de saké complètement éméché. Les deux spectateurs n'en purent plus en voyant le petit Kon complètement écrasé sur le sol où tout un pan du mur troué reposait. Complètement plat, comme une crêpe ! Tsuki fut la première à se bidonner comme une folle et rapidement suivie par Ichigo qui la soutenait d'un bras sous son aisselle.

Leur fou-rire dura quelques minutes, le temps que l'intruse ne se reprenne. Voyant sa sempai et celui que cette dernière aimait comme son fils se bidonner comme des imbéciles, elle haussa un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si drôle ? Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de l'état de la pièce, elle pouffa. Décidément, elle avait encore raté son atterrissage ! **[Nath-chan : Mon passage à la 11 ème ne m'a pas appris à rentrer dans un pièce de façon civilisée !]**

- Que fais-tu ici, Haruna ?

- Le Capitaine en Chef veut vous voir vous et Ichi-chan de toute urgence apparemment.

- Hum ?

Tsuki haussait un sourcil. Etrange. C'était pourtant lui qui lui avait donné l'autorisation de venir à Karakura pendant quelques jours. Et là, il voulait les voir, elle et Ichigo ? Très bizarre… Mais elle haussa les épaules. A croire que le vieux Yamamoto devenait gâteux… Après tout, il n'était plus tout jeune, non plus !

* * *

><p><span>Coin des persos !<span>

Ichigo : *_stupeur et tremblements_* Je suis amoureux de B-Byakuya ?! Mais t'es complètement folle ou quoi ?!

Moi : *_fière de sa connerie_* Nan xD Je trouve juste que vous allez très bien ensemble !

Byakuya : ...

Renji : *_plié en deux*_ Excellent ! Bon courage poil de carotte !

Ichigo : *_veine palpitante sur la tempe_* TU ME CHERCHE LE BABOUIN ?!

Renji : *_veine palpitante sur la tempe_* OUI ET ALORS ?

Nath-chan : *_morte de rire_* Franchement j'adore !

Moi : Merci a chérie !

Isshin : MON GARCON EST DEVENU UN HOMME ! *_pleure à chaud de larmes_* Misaki ! Vois ton fils devenir grand ! BOUH ! T_T

Nath-chan et moi : *_goutte derrière la tête_* Mais qu'il est con...

Karin et Yuzu : *_s'inclinent_* Reviews, s'il vous plait les amis !


	3. Chapter 3

Petit mot de l'auteure : Voici la suite tant attendue ! Amusez vous bien et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

* * *

><p><span>IIIQuand Renji se mêle de tout…

Ils quittèrent le Senkaimon avec un certain soulagement. Cette traversée des mondes n'était vraiment pas de tout repos ! C'est clair que courir comme si on avait le diable aux fesses, n'est pas ce que l'on peut appeler de très reposant… Enfin bref, la petite troupe composée d'Haruna, Tsuki et Ichigo se dirigea vers les quartiers de la 1ère Division et donc vers le bureau du Capitaine en Chef de la Soul Society. Evidemment à aucun moment ils ne doutèrent du sujet de cette convocation surprise…

- Yo Ichigo !

L'interpellé tourna la tête sur sa droite et aperçu le Vice-Capitaine de la 6ème Division en la personne de Renji Abarai. Le rouge donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule du rouquin avant de saluer les deux femmes avec respect. Surtout au vu du fait que l'une était Capitaine de la 9ème Division et la seconde de la 5ème. Puis il se joignit à la petite bande en chemin vers le grand –toussotements de l'auteure- manitou des 13 Divisions.

La conversation à peine arrivé dans le fameux bureau fut très animée et c'était le moins que puissent dire les Vice-Capitaine de la 9ème, 5ème, 3ème et de la 6ème Division qui étaient restés devant la porte coulissante d'où provenait les éclats plutôt virulents de voix surtout féminines… Lorsque le calme revient, la tension qui s'était accumulée dans l'atmosphère ne s'apaisa pas pour autant. Les 3 seconds attendaient, fébriles. Tsuki fut la première à ressortir du bureau. Visiblement sur les nerfs soit dit en passant. Elle fut suivit d'Haruna à peine quelques secondes plus tard. Ichigo fut le dernier et un sourire railleur qui ne s'effaçait pas, ornait ses lèvres bien qu'une sourde contrariété pouvait se sentir au sein de son immense pression spirituelle.

- Alors ?

- Renji, tu as devant toi, le nouveau Capitaine de la 3ème Division…

- Félicitation mec !

Renji donna une brève accolade au roux qui y répondit mollement et se figea brusquement. Il avait de quoi en plus ! Tsuki n'ayant rien perdue de la scène ricana sous cape de la même façon qu'Haruna. En effet, cette dernière se doutait déjà de certaines choses qui s'avéraient être confirmées par l'attitude du rouquin en cet instant précis où ses yeux noisette s'accrochèrent à ceux encre du Capitaine de la 6ème Division qui venait d'arriver. Les deux Capitaines se juchèrent du regard sans prononcer un seul mot.

Sentant comme des ondes négatives et bizarrement agressives dans son dos, le rouge libéra son ami nouvellement promut de son étreinte pour se retourner et voir son Capitaine qui semblait être d'une humeur massacrante… De leur côté, les deux femmes se jetèrent un bref regard de connivence qui n'annonçait rien de bon et ricanèrent de concert sous leur manteau de Capitaine. Renji regarda tour à tour Ichigo puis son supérieur et les deux femmes avant de saisir ce qui se passait. Surtout au vu des légères rougeurs de son ami arboraient sur ses joues. Voilà qui allait lui servir dis donc ! Au bout de quelques minutes chacun retourna finalement à ses occupations et Tsuki accompagna son fils à sa nouvelle Division… Ca promettait d'être marrant !

Cela ne rata pas. La plupart des membres de la 3ème Division se figèrent lorsque Tsuki annonça que leur nouveau chef serait Ichigo Kurosaki. Kira –qui était déjà au courant- ne sourcilla même pas. Après tout, il connaissait bien le jeune homme et cela ne le gênait pas le moins du monde de l'avoir comme supérieur, loin de là même. Par contre, la plupart des autres membres de la Division étaient soit peu rassuré devant cette légende « vivante » de la Soul Society soit complètement contre la nomination du roux et qui le soupçonnait d'être un traitre potentiel. Après tout leur deux derniers Capitaines avaient été des traitres. Bien que Gin fut le pire des deux.

Ichigo ne perdait rien des chuchotements des membres de sa Division. Et il les comprenait très bien. Le jeune homme savait que la trahison consécutive de leur deux derniers Capitaine les avait sévèrement ébranlés. Tout comme leur confiance qu'ils avaient en leurs supérieurs. Ichigo n'allait certainement pas les juger pour ça. Lui-même n'était pas sûr d'avoir les épaules assez fortes pour assumer une telle charge… Une main fine et délicate posée sur son épaule couverte par son Haori, le sorti de ses pensées parsemées de doutes. Il tourna la tête sans s'apercevoir que toutes les conversations en aparté s'étaient tues. Ses yeux bruns tombèrent sur les lacs gelés de sa mère qui avait l'ombre d'un sourire rassurant aux lèvres. Ses traits habituellement froids lorsqu'ils se trouvaient à la Soul Society s'étaient adoucis. Elle faisait passer de bonnes ondes dans sa pression spirituelle avec la sienne, le calmant progressivement.

Il la remercia d'un sourire et elle se décala, se plaçant un peu en retrait. Ichigo reporta donc son attention sur les Shinigamis qu'il avait maintenant sous ses ordres. Ces derniers étaient encore stupéfaits du comportement qu'avait eu le Capitaine de la 5ème Division. La femme était réputée pour sa froideur et son manque total de pitié envers ses adversaires, qu'elle tuait la plupart du temps sans même avoir recours à son zanpakuto dont personne –hormis Ichigo et Haruna évidemment- ne connaissait le nom. Tout ce qu'ils avaient réussi à savoir était la chose suivante : un serpent aux écailles pourpres la protégeait dans l'ombre.

- Je sais très bien que la plupart d'entre vous ne m'apprécient pas à quelques exceptions près… Son regard noisette s'attarda sur le blond qui lui fit un petit sourire d'encouragement. Mais sachez que je ne suis pas comme Gin ou Amagai et vous pourrez toujours compter sur moi si quelque chose vous tracasse. Je suis là pour vous écouter et non pour inspirer la crainte et la peur. Je suis peut-être puissant mais ce n'est pas parce que j'ai battu Aizen que je suis infaillible. Autant vous prévenir d'emblée, je suis bourré de défaut. Je suis impulsif et j'ai tendance à rapidement sortir mon zanpakuto.

Quelques rires se firent entendre dans l'assistance. La plupart savait de quoi le jeune Capitaine parlait. En effet, les combats d'Ichigo contre Renji et Kenpachi n'avaient jamais passés inaperçu au vu du raffut qu'ils provoquaient ! Tsuki eut un sourire amusé lorsqu'elle y songea mais elle se reprit bien vite.

- Je compte sur votre indulgence dans les premiers temps. Merci de votre attention.

Le silence se fit et tous les Shinigamis applaudirent leur nouveau du supérieur avec enthousiasme avant que chacun ne retourner à ses occupations. Tsuki et Ichigo restèrent quelques heures ensemble dans le bureau du plus jeune afin qu'il se familiarise avec tous ses nouveaux devoirs sous la tutelle patiente de sa mère.

Le soir venu quelques comploteurs se réunirent en secret dans le bureau du Capitaine de la 5ème Division.

- Bon alors, si nous sommes réunis ici, c'est pour une bonne raison !

- Qui est ? Demanda Renji qui se demandait encore ce qu'il foutait là.

- Ichi-chan est raide dingue de Bya-chan ! Alors faut qu'on les mette ensemble !

Renji tiqua aux diminutifs que l'autre Capitaine à la longue chevelure noire employa pour désigner leurs futures « victimes ». Il tressaillit en remarquant les sourires douteux des femmes présentes dans la pièce. Cela ne présageait rien de bon pour Ichigo et Kuchiki-Taichô… Il soupira.

- Renji… Roucoula Haruna en battant des cils.

Renji déglutit… Ça allait encore être pour sa pomme… Surtout connaissant le grand manitou de la 9ème Division. Lorsqu'elle partait dans ses délires, mieux valait savoir courir très vite. Bien qu'il convient de préciser que même cette méthode de fuite au Shunpô ne servait à rien contre un adversaire comme elle. En effet, lorsqu'elle trouvait une proie, il était dès lors impossible pour la dite proie de lui échapper.

- Oui, Shiki-Taichô ?

- Je voudrai que tu observes discrètement notre cher Bya-chan lorsqu'il se retrouve en présence d'Ichi-chan pendant quelques temps, histoire que l'on soit sûres de notre coup… Tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

Renji retient un soupir de désespoir ! Elle était complètement folle ! A tous les coups, il allait se faire repérer par son Capitaine s'il l'observait sans arrêt ! Mais entre le regard de tueur de son supérieur et les punitions que la femme qui battait des cils devant lui, le choix était vite fait, malheureusement pour lui…

Tsuki laissait sa collègue faire son show, se contentant d'observer tout ça. Elle retient de justesse un ricanement teinté de moquerie. Haruna n'avait pas perdu la main depuis le temps qu'elles n'avaient pas comploté ! En tous les cas, elle avait eu une idée de génie d'utiliser le pauvre Renji comme espion à la 6ème Division bien que le jeune homme n'eut pas d'autres choix que d'accepter la « mission » qui lui était confié.

- _Tant mieux ! Ca nous facilitera la tâche !_

Pendant ce temps, à la demeure des Kuran comme à celle des Kuchiki, ni Ichigo ni Byakuya ne se doutaient de quoi que ce soit concernant la sombre machination qui se préparait dans leur dos, les visant spécifiquement. La nuit leur fut agréable et reposante mais pour ce qui était du lendemain… Dans son sommeil, le rouquin fronça les sourcils et frissonna, un signe que quelqu'un parlait dans son dos mais pensant que c'était uniquement dans ses songes, le jeune Capitaine ne se réveilla pas. Les ennuis n'allaient pas les rater…

To be continued... ?

* * *

><p><span>Minute de la commentatrice<span>

Re mouuaaaaaaa ! Niak niak *rire maniaque* Bonne lecture xD

Ils quittèrent le Senkaimon avec un certain soulagement. Cette traversée des mondes n'était vraiment pas de tout repos ! C'est clair que courir comme si on avait le diable aux fesses, n'est pas ce que l'on peut appeler de très reposant… Enfin bref, la petite troupe composée d'Haruna, Tsuki et Ichigo se dirigea vers les quartiers de la 1ère Division et donc vers le bureau du Capitaine en Chef de la Soul Society. Evidemment à aucun moment ils ne doutèrent du sujet de cette convocation surprise…

- Yo Ichigo !

L'interpellé tourna la tête sur sa droite et aperçu le Vice-Capitaine de la 6ème Division en la personne de Renji Abarai. Le rouge donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule du rouquin avant de saluer les deux femmes avec respect. Surtout au vu du fait que l'une était Capitaine de la 9ème Division et la seconde de la 5ème. Puis il se joignit à la petite bande en chemin vers le grand –toussotements de l'auteure- manitou des 13 Divisions.

La conversation à peine arrivé dans le fameux bureau fut très animée et c'était le moins que puissent dire les Vice-Capitaine de la 9ème, 5ème, 3ème et de la 6ème Division qui étaient restés devant la porte coulissante **[Nath-chan : Mon vice capitaine va être puni !] **d'où provenait les éclats plutôt virulents de voix surtout féminines… Lorsque le calme revient, la tension qui s'était accumulée dans l'atmosphère ne s'apaisa pas pour autant. Les 3 seconds attendaient, fébriles. Tsuki fut la première à ressortir du bureau. Visiblement sur les nerfs soit dit en passant. Elle fut suivit d'Haruna à peine quelques secondes plus tard. Ichigo fut le dernier et un sourire railleur qui ne s'effaçait pas, ornait ses lèvres bien qu'une sourde contrariété pouvait se sentir au sein de son immense pression spirituelle.

- Alors ?

- Renji, tu as devant toi, le nouveau Capitaine de la 3ème Division…

- Félicitation mec !

Renji donna une brève accolade au roux qui y répondit mollement et se figea brusquement. Il avait de quoi en plus ! Tsuki n'ayant rien perdue de la scène ricana sous cape de la même façon qu'Haruna. En effet, cette dernière se doutait déjà de certaines choses qui s'avéraient être confirmées par l'attitude du rouquin en cet instant précis où ses yeux noisette s'accrochèrent à ceux encre du Capitaine de la 6ème Division qui venait d'arriver. **[Nath-chan : PINGOUIN À UNE HEURE !]** Les deux Capitaines se juchèrent du regard sans prononcer un seul mot.

Sentant comme des ondes négatives et bizarrement agressives dans son dos, le rouge libéra son ami nouvellement promut de son étreinte pour se retourner et voir son Capitaine qui semblait être d'une humeur massacrante… De leur côté, les deux femmes se jetèrent un bref regard de connivence qui n'annonçait rien de bon et ricanèrent de concert sous leur manteau de Capitaine. Renji regarda tour à tour Ichigo puis son supérieur et les deux femmes avant de saisir ce qui se passait. Surtout au vu des légères rougeurs de son ami arboraient sur ses joues. Voilà qui allait lui servir dis donc ! Au bout de quelques minutes chacun retourna finalement à ses occupations et Tsuki accompagna son fils à sa nouvelle Division… Ca promettait d'être marrant !

Cela ne rata pas. La plupart des membres de la 3ème Division se figèrent lorsque Tsuki annonça que leur nouveau chef serait Ichigo Kurosaki. Kira –qui était déjà au courant- ne sourcilla même pas. Après tout, il connaissait bien le jeune homme et cela ne le gênait pas le moins du monde de l'avoir comme supérieur, loin de là même. Par contre, la plupart des autres membres de la Division étaient soit peu rassuré devant cette légende « vivante » de la Soul Society soit complètement contre la nomination du roux et qui le soupçonnait d'être un traitre potentiel. Après tout leur deux derniers Capitaines avaient été des traitres. Bien que Gin fut le pire des deux. **[Nath-chan : OBJECTION ! Gin a trahit les Shinigami, pour contrôler Aizen !] **

Ichigo ne perdait rien des chuchotements des membres de sa Division. Et il les comprenait très bien. Le jeune homme savait que la trahison consécutive de leur deux derniers Capitaine les avait sévèrement ébranlés. Tout comme leur confiance qu'ils avaient en leurs supérieurs. Ichigo n'allait certainement pas les juger pour ça. Lui-même n'était pas sûr d'avoir les épaules assez fortes pour assumer une telle charge… Une main fine et délicate posée sur son épaule couverte par son Haori, le sorti de ses pensées parsemées de doutes. Il tourna la tête sans s'apercevoir que toutes les conversations en aparté s'étaient tues. Ses yeux bruns tombèrent sur les lacs gelés de sa mère qui avait l'ombre d'un sourire rassurant aux lèvres. Ses traits habituellement froids lorsqu'ils se trouvaient à la Soul Society s'étaient adoucis. Elle faisait passer de bonnes ondes dans sa pression spirituelle avec la sienne, le calmant progressivement.

Il la remercia d'un sourire et elle se décala, se plaçant un peu en retrait. Ichigo reporta donc son attention sur les Shinigamis qu'il avait maintenant sous ses ordres. Ces derniers étaient encore stupéfaits du comportement qu'avait eu le Capitaine de la 5ème Division. La femme était réputée pour sa froideur et son manque total de pitié envers ses adversaires, qu'elle tuait la plupart du temps sans même avoir recours à son zanpakuto dont personne –hormis Ichigo et Haruna évidemment- ne connaissait le nom. Tout ce qu'ils avaient réussi à savoir était la chose suivante : un serpent aux écailles pourpres la protégeait dans l'ombre.

- Je sais très bien que la plupart d'entre vous ne m'apprécient pas à quelques exceptions près… Son regard noisette s'attarda sur le blond qui lui fit un petit sourire d'encouragement. Mais sachez que je ne suis pas comme Gin ou Amagai et vous pourrez toujours compter sur moi si quelque chose vous tracasse. Je suis là pour vous écouter et non pour inspirer la crainte et la peur. Je suis peut-être puissant mais ce n'est pas parce que j'ai battu Aizen que je suis infaillible. Autant vous prévenir d'emblée, je suis bourré de défaut. Je suis impulsif et j'ai tendance à rapidement sortir mon zanpakuto.

Quelques rires se firent entendre dans l'assistance. La plupart savait de quoi le jeune Capitaine parlait. En effet, les combats d'Ichigo contre Renji et Kenpachi n'avaient jamais passés inaperçu au vu du raffut qu'ils provoquaient **[Nath-chan : Doit-on préciser qu'Haruna était de la partie, en tant ex-membre de la 11ème ?]** ! Tsuki eut un sourire amusé lorsqu'elle y songea mais elle se reprit bien vite.

- Je compte sur votre indulgence dans les premiers temps. Merci de votre attention.

Le silence se fit et tous les Shinigamis applaudirent leur nouveau du supérieur avec enthousiasme avant que chacun ne retourner à ses occupations. Tsuki et Ichigo restèrent quelques heures ensemble dans le bureau du plus jeune afin qu'il se familiarise avec tous ses nouveaux devoirs sous la tutelle patiente de sa mère.

Le soir venu quelques comploteurs se réunirent en secret dans le bureau du Capitaine de la 5ème Division.

- Bon alors, si nous sommes réunis ici, c'est pour une bonne raison !

- Qui est ? Demanda Renji qui se demandait encore ce qu'il foutait là.

- Ichi-chan est raide dingue de Bya-chan ! **[Nath-chan : Le "chan" fait trop Kawaii sur Byakuya XD]** Alors faut qu'on les mette ensemble !

Renji tiqua aux diminutifs que l'autre Capitaine à la longue chevelure noire employa pour désigner leurs futures « victimes ». Il tressaillit en remarquant les sourires douteux des femmes présentes dans la pièce. Cela ne présageait rien de bon pour Ichigo et Kuchiki-Taichô… Il soupira.

- Renji… Roucoula Haruna en battant des cils. **[Nath-chan : TECHNIQUE QUI MARCHE À TOUT LES COUPS !]**

Renji déglutit… Ça allait encore être pour sa pomme… Surtout connaissant le grand manitou de la 9ème Division. Lorsqu'elle partait dans ses délires, mieux valait savoir courir très vite. Bien qu'il convient de préciser que même cette méthode de fuite au Shunpô ne servait à rien contre un adversaire comme elle. En effet, lorsqu'elle trouvait une proie, il était dès lors impossible pour la dite proie de lui échapper.

- Oui, Shiki-Taichô ?

- Je voudrai que tu observes discrètement notre cher Bya-chan lorsqu'il se retrouve en présence d'Ichi-chan pendant quelques temps, histoire que l'on soit sûres de notre coup… Tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

Renji retient un soupir de désespoir ! Elle était complètement folle ! **[Nath-chan : Ouais ! Et alors ?] **A tous les coups, il allait se faire repérer par son Capitaine s'il l'observait sans arrêt ! Mais entre le regard de tueur de son supérieur et les punitions que la femme qui battait des cils devant lui, le choix était vite fait, malheureusement pour lui… **[Nath-chan : Il est pas totalement suicidaire et masochiste ^^]**

Tsuki laissait sa collègue faire son show, se contentant d'observer tout ça. Elle retient de justesse un ricanement teinté de moquerie. Haruna n'avait pas perdu la main depuis le temps qu'elles n'avaient pas comploté ! En tous les cas, elle avait eu une idée de génie d'utiliser le pauvre Renji comme espion à la 6ème Division bien que le jeune homme n'eut pas d'autres choix que d'accepter la « mission » qui lui était confié.

- _Tant mieux ! Ca nous facilitera la tâche !_

Pendant ce temps, à la demeure des Kuran comme à celle des Kuchiki, ni Ichigo ni Byakuya ne se doutaient de quoi que ce soit concernant la sombre machination qui se préparait dans leur dos, les visant spécifiquement. La nuit leur fut agréable et reposante mais pour ce qui était du lendemain… Dans son sommeil, le rouquin fronça les sourcils et frissonna, un signe que quelqu'un parlait dans son dos mais pensant que c'était uniquement dans ses songes, le jeune Capitaine ne se réveilla pas. Les ennuis n'allaient pas les rater…

* * *

><p><span>Coin des persos !<span>

Renji : *_court dans tous les sens_* JE VAIS ME FAIRE DEPESSER VIVANT PAR SENBONZAKURA !

Moi : OUA ! Quelle réaction violente...

Ichigo : Là pour le coup, je compatis ! Pauvre Renji !

Nath-chan : *_ricane comme une malade_* Bya-chan ! Bya-chan ! Bya-chan !

Byakuya : *_regard de la mort qui tue_* ...

[Mais qui n'a aucun effet sur les deux furies qui les font chier dans cette fiction]

Yoruichi : Bah et moi alors ? Je suis pas dans le coup ?

Moi : Attend pas maintenant xD Et il est où Kisuke ?

Ichigo : *_pâlit brusquement_* Me dis pas que tu as ramener Urahara dans ton délire sachant qu'il est l'ex-Capitaine de la 12ème Division ?

Moi et Nath-chan : *_grand sourire sadique_* Bah si !

Ichigo : *_tourne de l'œil_* Ca y est ! Je suis foutu !

Renji : *_hurle toujours_* JE VAIS MOURIR !

Kira : *_s'incline avec respect_* Reviews chers lecteurs, s'il vous plait.


	4. Chapter 4

Petit mot de l'auteure : Voici une suite complètement barge ! Non mais franchement, il faut que j'arrête le coca, moi... xD Bonne lecture les amis !

* * *

><p><span>IVZanpakuto rime avec Hollow

- CALMEZ-VOUS SHIKI-TAICHO !

- LA FERME HISAGI !

Alors que les deux membres les plus importants de la 9ème Division se prenait la tête une énième fois depuis le début de la journée, Tsuki était assise sur une petite estrade avec son propre Vice-Capitaine à son côté. Hinamori et elle prenaient le thé sans parler mais la présence de l'autre était agréable pour toutes les deux. Kira et Ichigo n'étaient pas encore arrivés.

- Leur dispute va-t-elle durée longtemps, Kuran-Taichô ? Demanda timidement le petit bout de femme à la mère du rouquin.

- Un moment, je pense Hinamori. Ces deux-là se ressemblent tellement que l'on a pas fini de les entendre se crêper le chignon.

Une pointe d'amusement était clairement visible dans la voix du Capitaine de la 5ème Division et elle ne cherchait nullement à le cacher. Ces disputes immatures l'amusaient grandement. Sa meilleure amie était une véritable machine à tuer et incapable d'entrer civilement dans une pièce préférant défoncer un ou plusieurs murs en même temps selon son humeur. Son passage à la 11ème Division avait laissé de sacrées traces… Enfin, songea-t-elle, elle n'était pas mieux.

- Salut… Dit le fameux capitaine de la 11ème en poussant la porte coulissante pour entrer dans la pièce.

- Zaraki-Taichô ! Ohayo ! S'empressa de répondre Hinamori avec un timide sourire.

Tsuki se contenta d'un signe de tête mais les deux autres idiots, eux, se chamaillaient encore. Kenpachi eut un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon en voyant son autre ancienne protégée se prendre le choux avec son Vice-Capitaine. Tsuki soupira sans perdre son fantôme de sourire amusé. Elle savait très bien comment tout ça allait finir… Dans moins de… 3, 2, 1…

- WOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

BABOUM !

- KENY ! ESPECE DE MALADE DEGENERE ! TU DEVRAIS APPRENDRE A VISER !

Ça c'était Haruna qui avait réussie à esquiver l'attaque de son ancien supérieur à la dernière minute. Le pauvre Hisagi, lui, était incapable de dire quoi que ce soit au vu de l'état où il était… étalé sur le parquet du dojo au beau milieu d'un profond cratère et limite complètement grillé.

- Le pauvre tout de même… Laissa planer la Kuran en s'approchant de sa démarche féline du trou. Il pourrait presque être mangeable…

En disant cela d'un ton presque enfantin, elle avait posé son index sur sa lèvre inférieure. L'air d'une petite fille curieuse –dans le genre Yashiru, quoi- sur le visage de la remplaçante d'Aizen fit bizarrement peur à Haruna autant qu'à la frêle Hinamori pourtant habituée aux nombreux changements de comportements plutôt fréquent de sa supérieure. Pourtant, cette dernière n'en restait pas moins effrayante dans son genre.

- Allons, bon qu'est-ce que c'est que ce vacarme ? Demanda une douce –mais terrifiante- voix féminine qui se trouvait à la porte coulissante, restée ouverte du dojo.

- Ca-Capitaine Unohana !

En effet, le Capitaine de la 4ème Division se trouvait près de la porte et observait la scène avec son habituel sourire doux mais très mais alors très effrayant pour quiconque la connaissant réellement. Comme c'était le cas pour la plupart des personnes présentes dans le dojo.

- Shiki-Taichô…

La dénommée ainsi sentit un désagréable frisson lui remonter le long de l'échine, c'était mauvais. Très mauvais.

- Je vous serai très reconnaissante si vous baissez un peu le volume de votre voix car j'ai des blessés qui tentent de prendre du repos et on vous entend jusque dans les quartiers de ma Division… Cela vaut aussi pour vous, Zaraki-Taichô.

Kenpachi ne dit rien et quitta la pièce comme si de rien n'était.

- Mais je ne vois pas le Vice-Capitaine Hisagi.

- Oh, il est dans le trou, Unohana-Taichô. Indiqua Tsuki avant de revenir auprès de sa Vice-Capitaine. Je crois que Kenpachi à manquer sa cible toue à l'heure. A moins qu'il ne se soit simplement trompé.

L'insinuation était si peu déguisée qu'elle fit presque pouffer Haruna qui arriva tout de même à se retenir, ne voulant pas aggraver davantage son cas. Une fois que la femme à la chevelure nattée se fut occupée de prendre en charge Hisagi et qu'elle quitta la pièce, ce fut Ichigo qui entra. Il salua sa mère d'un sourire et se figea en voyant le cratère dans le parquet.

- Que s'est-il passé, ici ?!

- Kenpachi. Répondit platement Tsuki, comme si c'était normal.

Ichigo soupira. Il n'était même plus étonné après cette réponse. C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'Haruna n'avait pas bougée depuis son arrivée. Elle semblait comme, choquée et avait les yeux dans le vague. Ainsi qu'une drôle d'expression gravée sur le visage. Le jeune homme passa sa main devant le visage de celle qu'il appréciait comme une tante et ne la voyant pas réagir, il questionna sa mère.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- Un bug Unohana, si tu vois de quoi je parle.

Saisissant la chose, le rouquin ne sut dire que « Ah ouais, quand même… ». Il fallait dire qu'il savait qu'Unohana était flippante mais pas au point de faire se figer ainsi la femme la plus flippante après sa mère. La dite mère justement, avait déjà sa petite idée pour faire réagir sa sœur de cœur, idée qu'elle s'empressa sur le champ de mettre en pratique.

- Buffet de Hollow à volonté !

Ichigo tiqua en entendant Tsuki lancer une telle ânerie. Depuis quand sortait-elle ce genre de phrases ?! Pourtant, cela eut pour conséquence de réveiller Haruna en quatrième vitesse. Un sourire que le jeune homme qualifia comme digne du Joker dans Batman fit alors son apparition sur le beau visage de sa tante. Cette dernière se mit à regarder frénétiquement de tous les côtés comme une psychopathe tueuse en série n'ayant pas commis de meurtre depuis plus d'un mois en marmonnant : « Des Hollows ?! Où ça ? Où ça ? ».

- Avis à tous les Capitaines et Vices-Capitaines, un groupe de Menos Grande est apparu dans le Rukongai, vous êtes priez de vous y rendre au plus vite !

- YES ! ENFIN DE L'ACTION ! S'époumona la jeune femme en ricanant comme une tarée faisant frémir le rouquin et lever les yeux au ciel du capitaine de la 5ème Division.

Sans plus attendre, ils quittèrent le dojo et se rendirent à l'endroit indiqué par les papillons de l'enfer qui leur avaient été envoyés.

De nombreux Menos étaient rassemblés et terrifiaient les habitants du district. Les Capitaines comme leurs seconds étaient présents. Tous ? Eh bah non ! Seul Hisagi manquait à l'appel mais ça tout le monde en connaissait la raison pour en avoir eu vent. Surtout avec certaines personnes ayant la voix qui porte. Alors que tous se préparaient au combat, Haruna lança un petit jeu. Celui qui en éliminerait le plus se ferait payer une tournée de saké par celui qui en éliminerait le moins ! Bizarrement, tous se prirent au jeu, y compris les plus récalcitrants bien que nous ne citerons personne.

Le combat commença, les zanpakuto quittèrent leur fourreau les uns après les autres dans un sifflement strident. Tous ? Même pas ! Tsuki fut la seule à ne pas combattre avec son propre sabre. Pourtant personne n'y fit attention. Les techniques de Kido étaient suffisantes pour abattre des Menos. Aussi elle n'avait nullement l'intention de déranger son zanpakuto pour ce genre de broutilles.

- Os de bêtes sauvages éparpillés, grandes tours, lumières pourpres et roue d'acier. Si vous bougez vent, si vous arrêtez ciel ! Le sifflement des lances résonnera dans la forteresse ! 63ème technique de destruction : le Canon qui crache la Foudre !

Une dizaine de Menos furent électrocuté d'un seul coup par la femme à la chevelure ébène qui arborait un sourire satisfait. Excitée par la performance de sa meilleure amie, Haruna libéra son zanpakuto, lui laissant une totale liberté de mouvement pendant qu'elle se rabattait aussi sur le Kido histoire de rire un peu !

- Rugis ! Shio-Tora !

Un tigre de la taille qu'un être humain –en hauteur- apparut à la place du sabre. Fait eau déchainée, il se jeta sur les Menos qui les encerclaient et qui apparaissaient encore en masse.

- Ô souverains ! Masques de chairs et de sang, images d'outre-monde qui portez le nom des gens comme une couronne ! Feu et sang de la guerre ! Réveillez la colère de la mer lointaine en une vague portant vos pas vers le sud ! 31ème technique de destruction : Boulet rouge !

BABOUM !

- STRIKE !

Ichigo sentit la sueur rouler derrière son crâne, sa tante était une hystérique de première classe… Elle venait d'éliminer 11 Menos avec une simple technique de niveau 30… Ok, ce n'était pas rien mais ça restait tout de même impressionnant. Chose qu'il ne lui dira jamais au vu du fait qu'il ne tenait pas réellement à la voir frimer encore davantage que d'habitude. Elle pouvait être pire que Narcisse lui-même lorsqu'un sot lui faisait un compliment même le plus petit soit-il.

Au bout de plus d'une heure environ, la zone avait été nettoyée. Les zanpakuto furent rengainer et les comptes annoncés. En tête… Evidemment, une égalité et le rouquin ne chercha même pas à savoir de qui elle était le fait.

- 213 pour bibi !

- De même pour moi. Annonça tranquillement le Capitaine de la 5ème Division, son calme nonchalant tranchant avec l'attitude de pile électrique de celle qui dirigeait la 9ème Division.

- Alors qui est le loser, cette fois ?

Renji pâlit brusquement. Merde, sur ce coup-là, il n'avait pas assuré du tout ! Haruna le remarqua et partit dans un de ses fameux fous-rires.

- Alors c'est pour toi, ce soir, Renji-chan !

_- Eh merde ! _

Le rire d'Haruna fusait autour de la table où tous les capitaines et leurs seconds –sauf Yamamoto et son vice capitaine- étaient installés depuis le début de la soirée. Les conversations allaient bon train tout comme les verres de saké d'ailleurs… De nombreux cadavres de bouteilles jonchaient déjà la table. Matsumoto et Haruna n'arrêtaient pas et elles étaient encore à peu près sobres !

_- Quelle descente !_ Pensaient tous les autres en voyant les deux femmes vider les bouteilles à tour de bras.

- Roh ! On se fait chier, y a pas –hic- d'ambiance ici ! S'indigna la rousse en sirotant son énième verre, le petit doigt levé.

- Ah ? Tu veux de l'ambiance ? Pas de soucis ! S'exclama Haruna, les joues rougies avec un sourire malsain qui fit ricaner Tsuki qui était assise à sa droite.

Sa meilleure amie allait sans doute se mettre à chanter une chanson venant droit du monde des humains, et une chanson débile, évidemment connaissant le personnage. Et ça ne rata pas… Haruna se leva et commença à se dandiner à la manière d'un chat.

- Tout le monde veut devenir un cat !

Parce que un chat quand il est cat

Retombe sur ces pattes

C'est vrai !

Tout le monde est piqué

De ces pas si bien rythmé,

Tout semble auprès de lui très démodé

C'est comme les bottines à boutons

Une cloche, dès qu'il joue…

Sa trompette vous rend fou

Ça swingue comme un pied

Mais oui, c'est pire que l'ennui

Oh là là mes amis !

Quelle calamité !

Da da da dam ! Ollé !

C'est comme parmi ces gars

Qui veulent chanter

Ben c'est un cat

Le seul qui sache s'acharne à swinguer

Qui donc danserait encore

La gigue avec des nattes?

Quand tout le monde veut devenir un cat !

Une cloche, quoi qu'il joue

Bientôt sa vous rend fou

Ça swingue comme un pied !

Oh rinky, tinky tinky !

Oui c'est pire que l'ennui

Oh là là mes amis !

Quelle calamité

Oh rinky, tinky tinky !

Oui !

Tout le monde veut devenir un cat !

Parce que un chat

Quand il est cat

Retombe sur ces pattes

A jouer du jazz

On devient vite un acrobate

Oui tout le monde qui daigne du swing des cats !

Gros blanc autour de la table. Il fallait préciser que notre Capitaine de la 9ème Division, qui malgré le fait qu'elle tienne très bien l'alcool, s'était carrément écroulée sur le Capitaine de la 6ème… Ce dernier était d'ailleurs si tendu que ses mains en étaient crispées. Pourtant aucun mot ne sorti de sa bouche. Une, cependant alors que tous s'étaient figés, incrédules, éclata de rire et se bidonna comme une malade ! Elle fut rapidement suivit par Ichigo qui trouvait ce tableau si grotesque qu'il en était hilarant !

Pour une fois, Ichigo ne s'était pas ennuyer avec ses collègues, si l'on pouvait les nommer ainsi. Aussi lorsqu'il se coucha plus tard dans la soirée après avoir raccompagnée sa tante et sa mère chez cette dernière, il s'endormit avec le sourire et la certitude que la tête d'Haruna le lendemain allait sans nul doute valoir le détour !

To be continued... ?

* * *

><p><span>Minute de la commentatrice !<span>

Encore moi xD Eh oui, je compte bien vous en rajouter une couche tout au long de cette fic ! *_rire de détraquée_*

- CALMEZ-VOUS SHIKI-TAICHO ! **[Nath-chan : Pas envie~]**

- LA FERME HISAGI !

Alors que les deux membres les plus importants de la 9ème Division se prenait la tête une énième fois depuis le début de la journée, Tsuki était assise sur une petite estrade avec son propre Vice-Capitaine à son côté. Hinamori **[Nath-chan : Je ne peux pas me la voir celle-là !] **et elle prenaient le thé sans parler mais la présence de l'autre était agréable pour toutes les deux. Kira et Ichigo n'étaient pas encore arrivés.

- Leur dispute va-t-elle durée longtemps, Kuran-Taichô ? Demanda timidement le petit bout de femme à la mère du rouquin.

- Un moment, je pense Hinamori. Ces deux-là se ressemblent tellement que l'on a pas fini de les entendre se crêper le chignon. **[Nath-chan : C'est normal ! Je suis la mère d'Hisagi** *_**part dans son délire**_*]

Une pointe d'amusement était clairement visible dans la voix du Capitaine de la 5ème Division et elle ne cherchait nullement à le cacher. Ces disputes immatures l'amusaient grandement. Sa meilleure amie était une véritable machine à tuer et incapable d'entrer civilement dans une pièce préférant défoncer un ou plusieurs murs en même temps selon son humeur. Son passage à la 11ème Division avait laissé de sacrées traces… Enfin, songea-t-elle, elle n'était pas mieux.

- Salut… Dit le fameux capitaine de la 11ème en poussant la porte coulissante pour entrer dans la pièce. **[Nath-chan : COUCOU !]**

- Zaraki-Taichô ! Ohayo ! S'empressa de répondre Hinamori avec un timide sourire.

Tsuki se contenta d'un signe de tête mais les deux autres idiots, eux, se chamaillaient encore. Kenpachi eut un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon en voyant son autre ancienne protégée se prendre le choux avec son Vice-Capitaine. Tsuki soupira sans perdre son fantôme de sourire amusé. Elle savait très bien comment tout ça allait finir… Dans moins de… 3, 2, 1…

- WOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

BABOUM !

- KENY ! ESPECE DE MALADE DEGENERE ! TU DEVRAIS APPRENDRE A VISER ! **[Nath-chan : Et à rentrer dans une pièce de façon civilisée ! *_dixit celle qui pète des murs en mode "Ceci est tout à fait normal_ !"*]**

Ça c'était Haruna qui avait réussie à esquiver l'attaque de son ancien supérieur à la dernière minute. Le pauvre Hisagi, lui, était incapable de dire quoi que ce soit au vu de l'état où il était… étalé sur le parquet du dojo au beau milieu d'un profond cratère et limite complètement grillé. **[Nath-chan : Mon pauvre lieutenant ! ]**

- Le pauvre tout de même… Laissa planer la Kuran en s'approchant de sa démarche féline du trou. Il pourrait presque être mangeable…

En disant cela d'un ton presque enfantin, elle avait posé son index sur sa lèvre inférieure. L'air d'une petite fille curieuse –dans le genre Yashiru, quoi- sur le visage de la remplaçante d'Aizen fit bizarrement peur à Haruna autant qu'à la frêle Hinamori pourtant habituée aux nombreux changements de comportements plutôt fréquent de sa supérieure. Pourtant, cette dernière n'en restait pas moins effrayante dans son genre.

- Allons, bon qu'est-ce que c'est que ce vacarme ? Demanda une douce –mais terrifiante- voix féminine qui se trouvait à la porte coulissante, restée ouverte du dojo.

- Ca-Capitaine Unohana ! **[Nath-chan : LA PSYCHOPATHE ! *_se barre en courant comme une folle_*]**

En effet, le Capitaine de la 4ème Division se trouvait près de la porte et observait la scène avec son habituel sourire doux mais très mais alors très effrayant pour quiconque la connaissant réellement. Comme c'était le cas pour la plupart des personnes présentes dans le dojo.

- Shiki-Taichô… **[Nath-chan : Oups !]**

La dénommée ainsi sentit un désagréable frisson lui remonter le long de l'échine, c'était mauvais. Très mauvais.

- Je vous serai très reconnaissante si vous baissez un peu le volume de votre voix car j'ai des blessés qui tentent de prendre du repos et on vous entend jusque dans les quartiers de ma Division… Cela vaut aussi pour vous, Zaraki-Taichô.

Kenpachi ne dit rien et quitta la pièce comme si de rien n'était.

- Mais je ne vois pas le Vice-Capitaine Hisagi. **[Nath-chan : Mon bébé est mort !]**

- Oh, il est dans le trou, Unohana-Taichô. Indiqua Tsuki avant de revenir auprès de sa Vice-Capitaine. Je crois que Kenpachi à manquer sa cible toue à l'heure. A moins qu'il ne se soit simplement trompé.

L'insinuation était si peu déguisée qu'elle fit presque pouffer Haruna qui arriva tout de même à se retenir, ne voulant pas aggraver davantage son cas. Une fois que la femme à la chevelure nattée se fut occupée de prendre en charge Hisagi et qu'elle quitta la pièce, ce fut Ichigo qui entra. Il salua sa mère d'un sourire et se figea en voyant le cratère dans le parquet.

- Que s'est-il passé, ici ?!

- Kenpachi. Répondit platement Tsuki, comme si c'était normal.

Ichigo soupira. Il n'était même plus étonné après cette réponse. C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'Haruna n'avait pas bougée depuis son arrivée. Elle semblait comme, choquée et avait les yeux dans le vague. Ainsi qu'une drôle d'expression gravée sur le visage. Le jeune homme passa sa main devant le visage de celle qu'il appréciait comme une tante et ne la voyant pas réagir, il questionna sa mère.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- Un bug Unohana, si tu vois de quoi je parle.

Saisissant la chose, le rouquin ne sut dire que « ah ouais, quand même… ». Il fallait dire qu'il savait qu'Unohana était flippante mais pas au point de faire se figer ainsi la femme la plus flippante après sa mère. La dite mère justement, avait déjà sa petite idée pour faire réagir sa sœur de cœur, idée qu'elle s'empressa sur le champ de mettre en pratique.

- Buffet de Hollow à volonté ! **[Nath-chan : YATTA ! YATTA ! YATTA !]**

Ichigo tiqua en entendant Tsuki lancer une telle ânerie. Depuis quand sortait-elle ce genre de phrases ?! Pourtant, cela eut pour conséquence de réveiller Haruna en quatrième vitesse. Un sourire que le jeune homme qualifia comme digne du Joker dans Batman fit alors son apparition sur le beau visage de sa tante. Cette dernière se mit à regarder frénétiquement de tous les côtés comme une psychopathe tueuse en série n'ayant pas commis de meurtre depuis plus d'un mois en marmonnant : « Des Hollows ?! Où ça ? Où ça ? ».

- Avis à tous les Capitaines et Vices-Capitaines, un groupe de Menos Grande est apparu dans le Rukongai, vous êtes priez de vous y rendre au plus vite !

- YES ! ENFIN DE L'ACTION ! S'époumona la jeune femme en ricanant comme une tarée faisant frémir le rouquin et lever les yeux au ciel du capitaine de la 5ème Division. **[Nath-chan : NINJA !]**

Sans plus attendre, ils quittèrent le dojo et se rendirent à l'endroit indiqué par les papillons de l'enfer qui leur avaient été envoyés.

De nombreux Menos étaient rassemblés et terrifiaient les habitants du district. Les Capitaines comme leurs seconds étaient présents. Tous ? Eh bah non ! Seul Hisagi manquait à l'appel mais ça tout le monde en connaissait la raison pour en avoir eu vent. Surtout avec certaines personnes ayant la voix qui porte. Alors que tous se préparaient au combat, Haruna lança un petit jeu. Celui qui en éliminerait le plus se ferait payer une tournée de saké par celui qui en éliminerait le moins ! Bizarrement, tous se prirent au jeu, y compris les plus récalcitrants bien que nous ne citerons personne. **[Nath-chan : PINGOUIN !]**

Le combat commença, les zanpakuto quittèrent leur fourreau les uns après les autres dans un sifflement strident. Tous ? Même pas ! Tsuki fut la seule à ne pas combattre avec son propre sabre. Pourtant personne n'y fit attention. Les techniques de Kido étaient suffisantes pour abattre des Menos. Aussi elle n'avait nullement l'intention de déranger son zanpakuto pour ce genre de broutilles.

- Os de bêtes sauvages éparpillés, grandes tours, lumières pourpres et roue d'acier. Si vous bougez vent, si vous arrêtez ciel ! Le sifflement des lances résonnera dans la forteresse ! 63ème technique de destruction : le Canon qui crache la Foudre !

Une dizaine de Menos furent électrocuté d'un seul coup par la femme à la chevelure ébène qui arborait un sourire satisfait. Excitée par la performance de sa meilleure amie, Haruna libéra son zanpakuto, lui laissant une totale liberté de mouvement pendant qu'elle se rabattait aussi sur le Kido histoire de rire un peu !

- Rugis ! Shio-Tora !

Un tigre de la taille qu'un être humain –en hauteur- apparut à la place du sabre. Fait eau déchainée, il se jeta sur les Menos qui les encerclaient et qui apparaissaient encore en masse.

- Ô souverains ! Masques de chairs et de sang, images d'outre-monde qui portez le nom des gens comme une couronne ! Feu et sang de la guerre ! Réveillez la colère de la mer lointaine en une vague portant vos pas vers le sud ! 31ème technique de destruction : Boulet rouge !

BABOUM !

- STRIKE !

Ichigo sentit la sueur rouler derrière son crâne, sa tante était une hystérique de première classe… Elle venait d'éliminer 11 Menos avec une simple technique de niveau 30… Ok, ce n'était pas rien mais ça restait tout de même impressionnant. Chose qu'il ne lui dira jamais au vu du fait qu'il ne tenait pas réellement à la voir frimer encore davantage que d'habitude. Elle pouvait être pire que Narcisse lui-même lorsqu'un sot lui faisait un compliment même le plus petit soit-il.

Au bout de plus d'une heure environ, la zone avait été nettoyée. Les zanpakuto furent rengainer et les comptes annoncés. En tête… Evidemment, une égalité et le rouquin ne chercha même pas à savoir de qui elle était le fait.

- 213 pour bibi !

- De même pour moi. Annonça tranquillement le Capitaine de la 5ème Division, son calme nonchalant tranchant avec l'attitude de pile électrique de celle qui dirigeait la 9ème Division.

- Alors qui est le loser, cette fois ?

Renji pâlit brusquement. Merde, sur ce coup-là, il n'avait pas assuré du tout ! Haruna le remarqua et partit dans un de ses fameux fous-rires.

- Alors c'est pour toi, ce soir, Renji-chan !

_- Eh merde ! _

Le rire d'Haruna fusait autour de la table où tous les capitaines et leurs seconds –sauf Yamamoto et son vice capitaine- étaient installés depuis le début de la soirée. Les conversations allaient bon train tout comme les verres de saké d'ailleurs… De nombreux cadavres de bouteilles jonchaient déjà la table. Matsumoto et Haruna n'arrêtaient pas et elles étaient encore à peu près sobres !

_- Quelle descente !_ Pensaient tous les autres en voyant les deux femmes vider les bouteilles à tour de bras.

- Roh ! On se fait chier, y a pas –hic- d'ambiance ici ! S'indigna la rousse en sirotant son énième verre, le petit doigt levé.

- Ah ? Tu veux de l'ambiance ? Pas de soucis ! S'exclama Haruna, les joues rougies avec un sourire malsain qui fit ricaner Tsuki qui était assise à sa droite.

Sa meilleure amie allait sans doute se mettre à chanter une chanson venant droit du monde des humains, et une chanson débile, évidemment connaissant le personnage. Et ça ne rata pas… Haruna se leva et commença à se dandiner à la manière d'un chat.

- Tout le monde veut devenir un cat

Parce que un chat quand il est cat

Retombe sur ces pattes

C'est vrai !

Tout le monde est piqué

De ces pas si bien rythmé,

Tout semble auprès de lui très démodé

C'est comme les bottines à boutons

Une cloche, dès qu'il joue…

Sa trompette vous rend fou

Ça swingue comme un pied

Mais oui, c'est pire que l'ennui

Oh là là mes amis !

Quelle calamité !

Da da da dam ! Ollé !

C'est comme parmi ces gars

Qui veulent chanter

Ben c'est un cat

Le seul qui sache s'acharne à swinguer

Qui donc danserait encore

La gigue avec des nattes?

Quand tout le monde veut devenir un cat !

Une cloche, quoi qu'il joue

Bientôt sa vous rend fou

Ça swingue comme un pied !

Oh rinky, tinky tinky !

Oui c'est pire que l'ennui

Oh là là mes amis

Quelle calamité

Oh rinky, tinky tinky

Oui !

Tout le monde veut devenir un cat !

Parce que un chat

Quand il est cat

Retombe sur ces pattes

A jouer du jazz

On devient vite un acrobate

Oui tout le monde qui daigne du swing des cats ! **[Nath-chan : Toute mon enfance !]**

Gros blanc autour de la table. Il fallait préciser que notre Capitaine de la 9ème Division, qui malgré le fait qu'elle tienne très bien l'alcool, s'était carrément écroulée sur le Capitaine de la 6ème… **[Nath-chan : MDR ! Je vais me faire dessus en imaginant la scène !] **Ce dernier était d'ailleurs si tendu que ses mains en étaient crispées. Pourtant aucun mot ne sorti de sa bouche. Une, cependant alors que tous s'étaient figés, incrédules, éclata de rire et se bidonna comme une malade ! Elle fut rapidement suivit par Ichigo qui trouvait ce tableau si grotesque qu'il en était hilarant !

* * *

><p><span>Coin des persos !<span>

Tous : *_choqués_* ...

Moi : Bah qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive, les gars ?!

Ichigo : Unohana est juste flippante ! *_frissons de terreur_* Maintenant je vais avoir super peur de me faire soigner à la 4ème Division !

Renji : Alors deviens plus fort et fais en sorte de pas te faire déchiqueter à chacun de tes combats, la fraise !

Ichigo : *_aura noire_* Ca vaut pour toi aussi, ça !

Moi : Et c'est reparti... -_-"

Byakuya : *_sort son zanpakuto_* Tu veux vraiment gouter à mon sabre, idiote d'auteure ?

Moi : HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII *_s'éloigne en courant de Senbonzakura_* NAOOOON ! Pitié Bya-chan !

Matsumoto : Le temps que notre auteure arrive à semer le Capitaine Kuchiki, je vous invite à laisser des reviews ! ^^


End file.
